<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>История by Siimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560958">История</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes'>Siimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мюллеру он напоминал скорее совёнка, особенно, когда частенько удивлённо таращился перед собой, слегка приоткрыв рот. И Томас его просто пожалел, перехватив у Швайнштайгера эстафету шефства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Müller &amp; Javi Martínez</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>История</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн — после игры финала DFB-Pokal.<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Баварцы» сновали туда-сюда по раздевалке, умудряясь делать несколько дел одновременно и создавая повышенный уровень шума в небольшом помещении. Кто-то фотографировался на телефон, лобзая золотой Кубок, кто-то позировал, зажав в зубах медаль и скорчив зверскую физиономию, кто-то распевал песни, крутя над головой полотенце и смешно подпрыгивая, а кто-то просто весело болтал, не забывая переодеваться. То тут, то там раздавались взрывы задорного хохота. Дверь открылась, и в раздевалку заглянул Петер Херманн. Он постучал ладонью по дверному косяку, привлекая к себе внимание расшумевшихся ребят, и попросил всех ускорить сборы, поскольку автобус должен был вот-вот подойти к Олимпиаштадион. Уже полностью одетый Мюллер поднялся на ноги и покрутил головой, взглядом разыскивая в этой сутолоке их испанского коллегу. Мартинес обнаружился неподалёку. Он также уже собрался и теперь сидел на скамейке рядом со своей сумкой, полностью погружённый в созерцание телефона. Хави задумчиво смотрел на светящийся дисплей, периодически шевеля губами и хмурясь, будто что-то вспоминал. Томас, успокоившись, опустился обратно на скамейку, ожидая, когда соберутся остальные, и периодически поглядывал в сторону коллеги, проверяя, на месте ли тот.</p><p>Когда Мартинес пришёл к ним в команду, Мюллер поначалу даже не поверил, что новенький — испанец. По рассказам их двух товарищей по сборной, которые теперь играли в мадридском Реале, представители этой национальности отличались темпераментностью и громогласностью. Впрочем, Сами и Мезут получили тогда в ответ насмешливое хмыканье со стороны Клозе — эти двое ещё не пробовали находиться в одной команде с итальянцами. Мартинеса же было не слышно, а потом и не видно до зимних каникул. Зато его имя частенько мелькало в прессе, не позволяя никому даже на минуту забыть, во сколько обошёлся трансфер. Томас только глаза закатывал, натыкаясь на это в очередной раз: ну не повезло парню, — как перешёл, так сразу травма, — в спорте всякое бывает. Потом Хави поправился и присоединился к ребятам, но по-прежнему был не разговорчив. Впрочем, очевидно, что причина заключалась в незнании языка. Это было совершенно обычным делом, поэтому немецкая часть «Баварии» придерживалась давно выработанной тактики: дружеское шефство над новенькими. К примеру, Нойер вызвался помочь Рафинье с рождественским поздравлением для болельщиков. Данте благодаря своему лёгкому и дружелюбному характеру в этом и вовсе не нуждался: он старался говорить помногу и со всеми, так что его обучение немецкому шло семильными шагами, и к концу сезона уже вполне сносно мог общаться, не испытывая особенно сильных затруднений. А вот у Мартинеса возникли проблемы. Вначале-то ему помогал адаптироваться Швайнштайгер, который немного знал испанский, а вот после травмы Хави лишился каждодневной языковой практики, общаясь только с физиотерапевтами. Вернувшись к тренировкам, Мартинес словно с головой резко погрузился в бездны немецкой речи и выглядел как перепуганный щенок, которого бросили одного посреди многолюдной и совершенно незнакомой улицы. Хотя Мюллеру он напоминал скорее совёнка, особенно, когда Хави частенько удивлённо таращился перед собой, слегка приоткрыв рот. Близорукость того только подкрепляла этот образ: его взгляд казался то ли рассеянным, то ли сонным, когда он разгуливал без очков или линз. Вероятно, Мартинес стеснялся своих малых успехов на поприще ученика или никак не мог раскрепоститься, страдая от языкового порога, — боялся сказать что-нибудь неправильно. И Томас его просто пожалел, перехватив у Швайнштайгера эстафету шефства, — у того итак забот только прибавлялось и прибавлялось, когда сезон неторопливо перевалил за середину. На помощь Гомеса рассчитывать не приходилось, поскольку Марио бубнил как из пулемёта и всё себе под нос, так что Хави растерялся бы ещё больше, пытаясь разобрать речь «учителя». Поэтому Мюллер решительно взял дело единолично в свои руки: много разговаривал с Мартинесом, тщательно выбирая слова попроще и часто встречающиеся, иногда использовал английский, радуясь своему хорошему и оттого понятному произношению. Потихоньку это начало приносить свои плоды, хотя Хави всё ещё периодически терялся от обилия немецкого и «зависал» растерянным совёнком. Однажды его стеснительная неразговорчивость, из-за которой он становился будто незаметным, сыграла с ним злую шутку... Хотя Хави вроде бы не сильно обиделся на ребят, но всё равно было как-то... неловко. С тех пор Томас дал себе зарок приглядывать за ним, а порой просто чуть ли не за руку водил, словно Мартинес — это оставшийся без мамы жеребёнок. В результате Хави больше не терялся, зато «баварцы» умудрились чуть не забыть закопавшихся Алабу и Швайнштайгера. Кажется, Франк не устроил всем сладкую жизнь только потому, что Алаба был в компании, а не один.</p><p>На лице Мартинеса часто появлялась рассеянная, чуть смущённая вежливая улыбка, когда ребята вокруг смеялись, а он не поспевал за ними переводить про себя их речь. Мюллер старался больше шутить с Хави, желая тому скорее освоиться и почувствовать себя более комфортно в их обществе, однако внимательно следил за тем, чтобы Мартинес не воспринял это за насмешку. Хави так искренне и дружелюбно смеялся, когда улавливал смысл слов, что обидеть его было бы ужасно подло. Потихоньку старания Томаса начали приносить ощутимые плоды: Хави стал говорить всё больше и держаться свободнее. Мартинес ходил за немцем, словно привязавшийся жеребёнок, да и сам Мюллер держался к нему поближе в важные моменты, терпеливо подсказывая из-за спины. Ободрённый такой помощью и поддержкой всех ребят из команды, которые всегда стояли рядом с ним плечом к плечу, Хави с радостью покричал болельщикам с балкона ратуши на Мариенплатц, ничуть не стесняясь своего акцента. Весь вечер в тёмных карих глазах Мартинеса плескалось море восторга, вытеснившее любой намёк на растерянность и неуверенность. Собственно, он стал похож на самого себя на поле. О, на изумрудном газоне Мартинес превращался в другого человека. Растерянность и некоторая будто бы нескладность таяла как дым, уступая место стремительности, решительности и гибкой маневренности в ведении мяча. Так же Хави выглядел, когда Томас выбрал его в качестве модели для рассказа о новой форме и вертел как куклу, демонстрируя трико. Прекрасно понимал каждое слово Мюллера, честно старался не улыбаться, но всё равно фыркнул от смеха. А в конце, что Томаса особенно порадовало, Хави ничуть не растерялся, исправив ошибку со склонением существительного, но ещё обратил всё в шутку. Мюллер был очень горд тем, что потихоньку даёт возможность одноклубникам познакомиться с настоящим Хави Мартинесом.</p><p>В раздевалку снова заглянул второй тренер, прерывая мысли Томаса, и ребята потянулись на выход. Забравшись в автобус, Мюллер проследил за Хави, который продолжал идти, уткнувшись носом в телефон, и отвлёкся от своего занятия только для того, чтобы сесть позади своей «учительницы». Томас привстал, опёршись коленом о сиденье, и помахал рукой перед лицом Мартинеса:</p><p>— Эй, Хави, что случилось?</p><p>Тот моргнул и поднял взгляд на Мюллера.</p><p>— О, Томас, помоги, пожалуйста! Я хочу писать, но не помню слово, — ответил Хави, забыв про приставку для глагола, из-за чего предложение прозвучало слегка коряво.</p><p>— Какое слово? — Мюллер наклонился к нему, перенеся вес на руку, которой опирался об изголовье кресла.</p><p>— La historia.</p><p>— A history? — переспросил по-английски Томас, предположив похожее по звучанию слово.</p><p>Мартинес радостно закивал.</p><p>— Die Geschichte.</p><p>— Ах да! — радостно воскликнул Хави, на что Томас невольно улыбнулся — Мартинесу явно очень нравилось произносить немецкое «да».</p><p>— Скажи по буквам, — потребовал Мюллер, решив устроить внеплановую проверку.</p><p>Мартинес послушно и безошибочно произнёс слово, слегка запнувшись на звуках «ш» и «х», поскольку первого в его языке не было, а второй записывался по-другому. Томас кивнул с одобрением.</p><p>— Томас, ты выглядишь таким гордым, — окликнул его усаживающийся в ряду напротив Нойер. — Будто папочка.</p><p>— Мой мальчик стал совсем большим! — с пафосом воскликнул Мюллер, смахнул несуществующую слезу со щеки, шмыгнул носом и расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад.</p><p>В ответ тут же раздался весёлый смех Хави.</p><p>Июнь, 2013</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>